Green
by basket-case1880
Summary: Jackie's got a new boyfriend. Robbie is jealous. But is the new guy all that he seems?


**Green**

**A/N: Ok, so I posted this a while ago as part of the 30 Days 30 Songs challenge, but I got HORRIBLE flames because it's a song fic. I decided to remove it until I felt I could re-post it as a single fic inspired by a song and here it is.**

**Inspiration comes from Busted and Who's David? Title only. And a slight Calamity Jane reference.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just playing with them, only own David Morrison. Don't own the song. Beta read by Alison.**

* * *

The sound of laughter drifted up through the open window from the car park below and it surged through Robbie like jealousy. He knew who that laugh belonged to and he knew who would be causing it.

Jackie had recently got into a new relationship with a detective temporarily posted with them from the Motherwell branch of Strathclyde Police. David Morrison.

Even the guy's name wanted to make Robbie vomit. It sounded overly cheery and too goody-goody. Didn't Jackie know, goody-goody guys weren't for her, she'd tried that already with Brian and that didn't work out.

Now, on the other hand, Jackie would find her perfect match in him. Robbie Ross was in love with Jackie Reid. He had been since before Brian, but with his background he knew he didn't deserve an angel like Jackie. So, he changed. He was no longer gambling or going trawling the clubs for young women who he could easily have fathered, given the age difference.

The trance that Robbie had fallen into while thinking about Jackie was soon broken when the angel herself sat down at her desk and threw a ball of paper at him.

"That him away then?" Robbie asked as he looked at Jackie's radiant face.

"Yeah," Jackie said with a sigh. "He had to get back to Motherwell."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Robbie questioned. "You going to his on your days off or is he coming here? You sounded very cheerful out there." He signalled to the open window he heard her laugh through.

"Uh, no. That's not going to happen."

"Why not?" Robbie questioned. "He gonna request a full transfer here?"

"He's married, Robbie," Jackie suddenly retorted as she stood up from her desk. "I was laughing, but then I slapped him. I was the other woman who could have split up a family. He has two little boys and I almost destroyed their lives. So just drop it. Tell the boss I'm not feeling well."

With that said, Jackie walked out the office and headed home, leaving Robbie sitting at his desk just staring after Jackie. He didn't know what to do, but he knew Burke would kill him if he left too. So he just let Jackie leave.

* * *

That night, Jackie was curled up in a ball on her sofa, mourning the loss of her pride in having been 'the other woman'. She swore to herself when she was younger that she would never do that and now that she had, she hated herself for it.

She was so absorbed in her own self pity that she didn't hear the knocks at her door, or even when a key turned in the lock. And she didn't even notice Robbie come into her flat until he sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey, Jacks," Robbie said soothingly as she looked up at him through puffy eyes. "David is an idiot. If he could treat his wife the way he did, he's definitely not worth your time."

"Robbie, I know it was sudden," Jackie began. "But I felt as though I was falling in love with him."

"A loser like that doesn't deserve your love," Robbie retorted. "Hell, I don't think there's anyone in the world that deserves you, even if many have tried and failed."

"You haven't," Jackie replied. "I've had every sort of loser hit on me over the years and you've just sat back and let me suffer through it all. Why are you speaking up now?"

"Because, Jacks," Robbie said hesitantly. "Never mind."

"What Robbie?" Jackie demanded. "Tell me what's changed."

"I'm speaking up now because…" Robbie snapped, then softened. "Because I love you."

Jackie just smiled at Robbie and suddenly threw herself at him. Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him like she had wanted to do for years. Despite all her history with men.

"So, what do you want me to do about David, then?" Robbie asked when they broke the kiss for air.

Jackie just looked at Robbie dreamily then lay her head on his chest. "Who's David?" she asked.


End file.
